The Gift of a Tree
by minerva's-kitten
Summary: A secret Santa gift for gryffindorprincess from the admm boards. Summary: Hermione and Minerva become closer as they go though pregnancy and deliver with Minerva's mother as their doctor! ADMM SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_This is gryffindorprincess' Secret Santa gift. I hope she has a very Merry Christmas and this is to her liking!_

_Oh and I couldn't help myself I had to throw in some of my OCs._

**A Gift of A Tree**

_**Chapter 1: And Your Doctor Is….**_

_Hermione- 4 months along………………Minerva- 2 months along_

Hermione sat on the exam table in a room at St. Mungo's nervously staring at the door.

"Don't worry so much love. Pamona recommended this new doctor personally," Severus replied from the opposite side of the room.

He and Hermione Granger-Snape had been married for about six years now and had a three year old son named Samuel. Now here they were at St. Mungo's meeting a new doctor for the care of the child she was currently pregnant with.

"I know I just…I liked Healer Dames. I'm sad he retired," Hermione sighed tucking a loose hair back into her bun.

"Well Pamona said this lady was a complete professional," Snape replied.

"What's her name again?" Hermione asked as they heard screaming.

"Mc something…maybe she's Irish or Scottish," Severus shrugged.

Just then the door opened and a woman came in with her back to them as she shouted down the hall.

"You tell her I don't care what she thinks she's getting that shot and that's final!" a Scottish/ French accent snapped angrily before shutting the door and putting her head on the shut door.

The woman mumbled something in French before sighing and turning a smiling and energetic face on the couple.

"Good morning! I'm sorry about that but I have a patient that never likes to listen to me on the medicine she needs. Little child is quite like her mother I'm afraid," the woman explained, "Now what do we have here?"

Hermione blinked in shock at the woman before her.

This woman was very tall and slim with very long legs. She had long black ringlet locks that went to her middle back with a section on the left side of her hair that was a grey streak. The woman had a few wrinkles and aged lines but overall looked like an incredibly virile sixty year old woman with deep read lips and dark emerald eyes. She wore a white lab coat with a name badge on it that said K McG; OBGYN, MD. Under her lab coat she wore a tight dark blue dress with a gold belt to accentuate the waist and gold high heels. She also wore gold jewelry.

"I'm Severus Snape and this is my wife Hermione," Severus replied standing.

"Ah yes Professors at Hogwarts it says," the woman nodded looking down at the chart in her hand.

"Yes we are," Severus nodded as he came over taking his wife's hand.

"Oh this is your second!" the woman stated smiling at the younger woman.

"Yes it is…um who are you?" Hermione finally asked.

"Oh yes sorry. I'm so scattered today," the woman sighed flipping her hair over her shoulder, "I'm your OBGYN and if you like also the pediatrician for this child. I'm Dr. K McG."

"And that stands for what exactly?" Severus asked.

"Katherine McGonagall but it's a big mouth full especially for my younger patients," Katherine laughed, "So if you lay back dear we'll get started."

Hermione lay back on the bed with Severus squeezing her hand reassuringly as the Healer came toward her.

"Um you wouldn't be related to Minerva McGonagall-Dumbledore would you?" Hermione asked.

"Ah yes that would be one of my daughters. I trust she's a fair employer as is Albus," Katherine smiled as she lifted Hermione's blouse and began prodding her stomach.

Hermione was surprised the woman's hands were very warm and a strange vibration came from them.

"Not to worry love. That's just my magic coaxing the baby about. I have quite the specialty in healing and delivering," Katherine said softly.

"So you're Minerva's mother. You look the same age as her," Severus stated.

"Thank you it's all in how you tend to your magic and your body," Katherine replied, "I'm celebrating my bicentennial today."

"Surely you jest," Hermione gasped.

"No I don't," Katherine laughed, "I am 200 today and decided the best way to celebrate the fact I am still fit enough to play Quidditch with my grandkids is to come into work. My husband works upstairs in the psychiatric ward. He's a psychiatrist of course."

"How does everything look?" Severus asked.

"Oh everything seems lovely. Now as I understand it your four months along. Would you like to know the sex?" Katherine asked.

"Um no…not yet at least," Hermione replied.

"Very well. You can get up dear. I'll see you in a month," Katherine smiled pulling the girl's blouse back down and walking out of the room with the chart.

"That was odd," Severus replied.

"She seemed rather nice though. She looked almost just like Minerva," Hermione stated as they walked down the hall to the reception desk to schedule their next appointment.

When they got there they were mildly surprised to see Minerva and Albus standing with a little five year old that was quietly sobbing.

"I think we just found out who it was she was annoyed at," Severus smirked.

Hermione batted his arm playfully as they came up to the trio.

"Hello Hermione and Severus. It's so good to see you two," Minerva smiled hugging both.

"What are you doing here?" Albus asked.

"Hermione had an appointment with her new doctor. Apparently it is your mother," Severus replied eyeing Minerva.

"What a coincidence," Albus laughed, "Minerva was here to see her mother about her pregnancy and Guinny was here for a booster."

The little child with the crimson curls and blue eyes sniffed laying her head on her daddy's shoulder.

"She bit the nurse," Minerva sighed, "I'm afraid she's not very good with check ups."

"That's too bad…but you're pregnant again?" Hermione asked.

"Yes only two months though," Minerva replied, "It's quite something then again I suppose its all relative."

"Interesting choice of words pet," a deep Irish voice chuckled.

"Father!" Minerva gasped and turned smiling brightly as she was caught up by a strong and broadly built man's arms as he spun her slightly and kissed her head.

"I'm here to steel your mother for lunch," the man chuckled.

"She's in her office Dr. McGonagall," the nurse at the desk stated.

"Ah thank you Donna," the man nodded.

"Before you go father I want you to meet my former students who are now two professors with us. Severus Snape and Hermione Granger-Snape," Minerva replied.

"How do you do I'm Stewart McGonagall, PhD.," the man smiled shaking Severus' hand.

He had salt and pepper hair cut short with a bushy mustache and blue grey eyes wearing a black suit with a black shirt and turquoise tie also wth a white lab coat over it.

"Pleasure," Hermione smiled.

"Mommy can I go with grandpa? It is grandma's birthday," the little girl replied.

"I thought you were mad at grandma because she made you have a shot," Albus teased.

"Not no more," Guinevere replied.

"Come on then Guinny and we'll go see grandma," Stewart chuckled.

"Is he 200 years old?" Hermione asked.

"Actually he's 230," Minerva replied, "Mother is his second wife."

"Second," Hermione stated.

"Yes," Minerva nodded, "Well we have to get back to the other kids. See you at school."

"Bye," the Snapes nodded as the Dumbledores headed in one direction and they the other.


	2. Chapter 2

_This is gryffindorprincess' Secret Santa gift. I hope she has a very Merry Christmas and this is to her liking!_

_Oh and I couldn't help myself I had to throw in some of my OCs._

_**Chapter 2: House Call**_

_Hermione- 5 months alone…………………Minerva- 3 months along_

Hermione was heading upstairs from the dungeons to show the headmaster her required texts for the coming year as Charms professor. When she reached the main stairs from the dungeons she saw Katherine and Stewart entered through the main doors.

Stewart had a pipe in his mouth that was black and when he puffed a smoke bird went into the air instead of a simple smoke puff. He was wearing tweed trousers and brown Dockers with a light brown shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a forest green vest.

Katherine was wearing khaki stockings with brown hills. She had a knee length a- line khaki skirt on with cream silk blouse and a dark brown corset like vest over it. Her ebony hair was up in a flip pony tail and she had brown and golden jewelry to match. In her hand was a black medical examiner bag.

"Mr. and Mrs. McGonagall what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"House call as per usual," Katherine stated, "Minerva prefers to home birth and she only comes to the hospital when I am just far too busy to come to her."

"I'm just here," Stewart shrugged and chuckled.

"While I am here I'll give you a check too and you can cancel next week's appointment," Katherine smiled.

"That would be lovely. With classes starting soon I'm swamped," Hermione sighed.

"Shall I look for you after then," Katherine smiled.

"I'll be around," Hermione nodded smiling, "but I might as well come with you. I had to speak to the Headmaster."

"Lovely," Katherine smiled.

As they were walking up the stairs Hermione decided to get some answers about questions that surrounded the elder McGonagall woman.

"Minerva told me you're Healer McGonagall's second wife," Hermione replied.

"She is," Stewart nodded, "I married this beauty about three years after my wife's passing."

"He proposed three times before I said yes," Katherine laughed.

"Why did he have to propose three times?" Hermione asked.

"Because I wasn't one to marry or so I thought," Katherine replied as they reached the gargoyle.

"Ice Mice," Katherine stated as the gargoyle slid aside and they stepped on the revolving staircase.

"How old were you when you two got married?" Hermione asked.

"I think I was sixty," Katherine stated, "with an eight year old son from a one night stand."

"I was ninety with seven kids ranging ages 18 to 4," Stewart chuckled.

"Then we married and had seven of our own one of which is Minerva," Katherine stated as they entered the office. It was very empty but for the portraits and Phawkes all snoozing.

"Fifteen children!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Yes fifteen at a rather late age. Magic is a funny thing," Stewart chuckled.

"House Call!" Katherine shouted causing Phawkes to squawk and the pictures to jerk awake.

"Granny!!" several voices shouted.

The trio downstairs looked up and saw five faces ranging from twelve to five staring down from the railing over looking the desk. The five children were smiling down at them.

"Hey kids how about we go skip some stones and leave the adults?" Stewart smiled.

"Yeah!" the kids shouted and raced down the steps pulling their grandfather out of the office shutting the door behind them.

"Well come on then," Katherine smiled.

Hermione followed the woman up the stairs into the sitting room where they found Minerva lounging on the couch and Albus rubbing her feet.

"So adorable," Katherine sighed.

"Albus I have my book list for the year," Hermione stated.

"All right then. Min I'll leave you with your mother," Albus replied standing.

"All right," Minerva nodded.

Hermione and Albus disappeared back down the stairs leaving the two women alone.

"All right baby how bad is it this time?" Katherine asked as she sat where Albus had left and put her daughter's feet in her lap.

"It burns terribly and even worse during the morning when I'm sick," Minerva replied.

"And the creams I gave you?" Katherine asked.

"They aren't helping and I'm not sure I should use them with the baby and all," Minerva stated.

"Well they are rather chemical in base. All right then we'll try this new one," Katherine replied leaning over to her bag and pulling a little glass jar out. She unscrewed it and took up some of the cream in her hand as Minerva unbuttoned her dress slightly.

"You know dear at your age you should invest in my products. I can't give you freebies forever you know," Katherine replied gently rubbing the cream on her daughter's chest.

"Mother!" Minerva gasped.

"Yes I'm mother I'm not a free for all," Katherine quipped bringing her hand back and putting the top back on the jar.

Minerva laughed buttoning her dress back up and shaking her head.

"Ah so you can laugh. Well that's good to know," Katherine nodded.

"Mother honestly I think you need to go for a psyche evaluation," Minerva replied.

"I went two months ago. They said I wasn't a danger to anyone but who attacked my family so I was okay," Katherine replied.

Minerva laughed again as she sat up and leaned on her mother laughing.

"Ah the most wonderful sound in the world. My lovely wife laughing," Albus stated as he and Hermione came back up the stairs.

"It's the only time she's cute," Katherine stated causing Minerva to laugh again.

"It didn't think that was so funny," Hermione replied.

"It wasn't," Katherine replied standing, "but during pregnancies Minerva has moods where she screams or cries and even sometimes all she does is laugh."

"Oh," Hermione nodded.

"Well how about we see how the five month old fetus is," Katherine smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_This is gryffindorprincess' Secret Santa gift. I hope she has a very Merry Christmas and this is to her liking!_

_Oh and I couldn't help myself I had to throw in some of my OCs._

_**Chapter 3: Guess What**_

_Hermione- 8 ½ months along……………………Minerva- 6 ½ months along_

Hermione and Minerva were sitting in an examining room together. Minerva was six and a half months pregnant and Hermione was eight and half months along. Both women were very large and had come together for this appointment because Severus and Albus were both busy with the school. It was late November and they'd gotten word from Katherine she was utterly swamped and could not make it to Hogwarts. Hermione had gotten very close to both women over the last few months and was hoping to deliver at Hogwarts.

"Does your mother get swamped a lot?" Hermione asked sitting on the table. She was supposed to be first.

"Not a lot. She's really quite organized. You should see their house," Minerva chuckled, "I've never seen a house so immaculate. Everything has its place and its all labeled so the kids know where to put things away when they take them out."

"How did you ever live in that? I know Harry had a hard time with it," Hermione replied rubbing her stomach.

"Well it's all just so but the thing is my mother never cared if you made a mess. She would let you play and after you left or went to bed then she'd clean it up," Minerva shrugged.

It was then the door opened and Katherine came in with her hair in two cinnamon roll looking twists on either side of her head in dark washed jeans and a tight black sweater with a silver belt chain and silver jewelry and her lab coat.

"She and father also enjoy muggle clothes," Minerva whispered.

Hermione nodded and admitted in her head that both McGonagalls were very good dressers.

"Merlin help me," Katherine sighed looking over the two charts she was holding.

"Minerva explain to me how you lost two pounds when I told you to gain weight during your pregnancy?" she snapped.

"I have no idea," Minerva replied idly toying with Hermione's hair.

Katherine rose and eyebrow at her child but said nothing turning her back on the two.

"So who's got your wand in a knot?" Minerva asked.

"Flora Brackin," Katherine answered, "that woman doesn't know how to care for herself and I'm sick of lawsuits accusing me of aborting. I tell her what to do and it's her fault if she doesn't do it!"

"Wow," Hermione blinked.

"So how are you faring Mrs. Snape. I hear you are having back pains," Katherine smiled and turned suddenly cheery again.

"Yes I have. It's a tingling not really pain," Hermione nodded.

"Hmm well it could be the baby moving or just a twinge or even labor. Let me get a feel," Katherine stated as she came around to the back of the table. She put a hand on the woman's shoulder and one on her back rubbing softly.

"That's it right there," Hermione nodded.

"Hermione love that is not a twinge. That's a baby kicking you in the back," Katherine laughed, "Evidently you have a footballer not a Quidditch player."

"Just my luck," Hermione sighed.

"All right ladies switch it out," Katherine replied.

Hermione slipped off the table as Minerva climbed the little steps and laid on it. Katherine raised Minerva's blouse and started prodding the witch with her hands.

"I'm serious though Mina. You're body type is like mine so the more weight you gain the better for the baby," Katherine stated.

"Yes mother. I'll go home and scarf some lemon cake," Minerva replied.

Katherine chuckled as she put her hands on either side of Minerva's sides and raised and eyebrow. "Oh that's interesting."

"What?" Minerva asked.

"Minerva unless my powers are failing me you're having twins," Katherine stated.

"What!?" Minerva exclaimed.

"Here hang on," Katherine stated.

She waved her wand over Minerva's stomach and a little hologram appeared allowing the women to see the fetuses. Katherine pointed at the picture with her wand.

"Okay now the noise you hear are the hearts…and these…these are the heads," Katherine replied widening the picture.

"Oh Minerva," Hermione smiled.

"Merlin," Minerva gasped.

"They look a little underweight and the hearts are stressed….Mina I'm putting you are a special diet to help them and I'm telling Albus to put you on bed rest for the next month and a half," Katherine replied waving her wand as the image disappeared.

"What? Mother its November I can't do that I have classes!" Minerva exclaimed.

"You are doing it and that's final! I'll call one of the children to come and substitute for you…I think Venus is free," Katherine nodded.

"Venus!? Mother surely not," Minerva exclaimed sitting up and button her blouse.

"Who's Venus?" Hermione asked.

"My flighty baby sister who always has her head stuck in the clouds," Minerva replied.

"She was one of the smartest in her year Minerva and she's the only one without a family to busy her right now. She'll do and she'll behave I promise," Katherine stated writing on the women's charts as she walked out without another word.

"Is she that bad?" Hermione asked her mentor and friend.

"No," Minerva sighed, "But her specialty is Divination not Transfiguration."

"Oh," Hermione nodded.

"Maybe I can send and owl to Bran and get him to come instead," Minerva stated as they left the hospital.

"Which one is he?" Hermione asked.

"Bran's mother's child she had before she met father," Minerva stated.

Hermione nodded as they headed back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

_This is gryffindorprincess' Secret Santa gift. I hope she has a very Merry Christmas and this is to her liking!_

_Oh and I couldn't help myself I had to throw in some of my OCs._

_**Chapter 4: The Snape Baby**_

_Hermione- 9 months along……………………Minerva- 7 months along_

Hermione had to admit that Venus was definitely not anything like Minerva. If anything she was like Trelawney except for the fact that when Venus predicted something it happened less than a day later.

Surprisingly however Venus was good at keeping a class' attention and the students didn't seem to be any less knowledgeable after her work. Fortunately though Christmas was now upon everyone and this year all the students were gone. The other Professors were gone as well except for Severus, Albus, Minerva, Hermione, and their children. Venus had elected to stay and Katherine and Stewart had come for a little holiday. The two healers had the entire week off happily to the Dumbledores' children's delight. The two healers seemed always ready with a game.

"All right this game is called _Wicked Old Witch What Time is it?_ The rules are simple. One: You say the phrase of the game. Two: the witch tells a time. Three you take as many steps as that time," Stewart stated.

"Example?" Fredrick; a twelve year old scrawny lad with hazel eyes and auburn hair asked.

"Certainly," Stewart nodded and turned to Katherine who stood at the other end of the room filing her nails.

"Wicked old witch what time is it?" Stewart called.

"By my soul tis twelve!" Katherine replied in a scratchy voice.

Stewart took twelve steps and turn to the kids.

"It's that simple. First one to the wicked witch wins a prize," Stewart clapped, "so are we ready?"

A little three year old with shoulder length greasy black hair and chocolate eyes raised his hands.

"Yes…Samuel isn't it?" Stewart asked.

"Does the witch eats us?" Samuel asked.

"I told you not to read him Hansel and Gretel," Hermione whispered.

She along with Severus and the Dumbledores were on couches in between the group of children. Venus was by the fire. Severus shrugged.

"No dear boy she doesn't eat children. But she sometimes tickles so watch for those sharp nails," Stewart winked and walked over to his daughter and son-in-law sitting down.

"When you're ready kids," Stewart waved."

"Wicked old witch what time is it!?" the children shouted.

"Tis three darlings," the witch cackled.

"Where do muggles come up with these games?" Minerva sighed watching some children move forward and some move back.

"No idea but it is quite enjoyable," Stewart chuckled.

"Do you always play games with them?" Hermione asked.

"We do in fact. All twenty something of the grandkids," Stewart chuckled.

"As I recall Katherine used to play with the fifteen you two had by herself as you were always at work," Albus replied.

"She is a marvel at that…oh look Samuel won," Stewart laughed.

Everyone turned and saw the little Snape boy hoisted into the air by Katherine as the children were cheering.

"How cute," Minerva laughed watching the little boy waving his fists victoriously.

"Mummy! Daddy! Daddy I won!" Samuel shouted.

"Good show Samuel," Severus laughed clapping.

"Yes good job," Hermione smiled reaching for the toddler.

Katherine put the boy in Hermione's arms as she cringed slightly.

"Ooooh I know that look!" Fredrick started.

"Man the battle stations!" Carrie; a ten year old precocious little girl with blue eyes and ebony curls shouted.

The five children raced around gathering things and running into the little kitchen area to boil water and going to the bathroom for clean towels.

"I take it they're used to babies being born?" Hermione grunted through the contraction.

"Oh this family is well versed," Venus laughed standing from the fire she had been sitting close by.

"Kids how about a walk around the kitchens and the castle? We'll get some of the board games and play in Gryffindor Tower," Venus clapped.

"Coming Auntie Venus," the kids shouted.

"Sam you come to sweetie," Venus smiled taking the boy from his mother.

"Okay," Samuel nodded waving to his parents.

* * *

_Four Hours Later……_

"AGGGHHHH!" Hermione screamed as she lay writhing on the guest bed in the Dumbledores' suite.

"Can't you give her something?" Severus asked.

"I already gave her twice the normal dose! Anymore and I risk the baby!" Katherine snapped.

Her once pristine braid looked and absolute mess and her glasses had slipped to the end of her nose. This was better than how Hermione looked on the bed with sweat pouring down her face and her hair sticking to her face.

"Come on baby what's the problem?" Katherine huffed.

"Se-Severus choose the baby. Please," Hermione pleaded grabbing his hands.

"Hermione you're going to be fine. She will be fine won't she Katherine?" Severus asked holding his wife's hand and kissing her sweaty head.

"Even I have an off day Snape," Katherine snapped from the foot of the bed.

"She gets testy during hard births," Stewart laughed nervously rubbing his neck.

"It's not encouraging," Snape snapped.

"AGGGGHHH Bloody Hell get it out!" Hermione shrieked.

"Oh…that's it. Forceps!" Katherine shouted.

"Forceps," Stewart nodded handing the long tong like instrument to his wife.

"What the hell is that for?" Severus exclaimed.

"Coaxing tool," Katherine replied.

Several more screams and twenty minutes later the Snapes were welcoming a brand new baby girl into the world.

"She's perfect Severus," Hermione cried.

"She looks like her mother," Severus smiled kissing the baby's head and then his wife's.

"Now that was an experience. That baby had a big head and it was already too far out for a c-section," Katherine sighed as she started cleaning her equipment.

"You did good Katy," Stewart smiled kissing his wife's nose.

"Hermione did the hard part," Katherine laughed.

"Um…Katherine?"

"I'm busy Albus," Katherine replied gathering her things.

"Katherine I wouldn't put it all up just yet," Albus' strained voice stated.

"What are you talking about I…oh…damn," Katherine swore seeing Minerva bent over holding onto Albus and breathing heavily.

"Damn doesn't cover this," Stewart replied, "I'll get the other room ready." He added dashing out.

"Mina…Mina baby look at Mummy what's your scale?" Katherine asked.

She knew her baby progressed increasingly fast during her births.

"It's a bloody freaking ten woman!" Minerva snapped lunging at her mother's neck.

"Hey missy you watch it. I'll still tan your hide you know!" Katherine snapped.

Minerva's hands clenched and unclenched as she tried to reign herself in and breathe through her contraction. Once she sighed Katherine nodded to Albus who picked up his beloved and rushed to their rooms. The Snapes were left alone to their newest bundle.

* * *

"Snakes dang it!" Fredrick sighed watching as Guinny once again won the game.

"Obviously Slytherin doesn't agree with you," Venus laughed from one of the Gryffindor couches.

The five Dumbledore children and one Snape child were all in the Gryffindor Tower playing games or reading as they passed the time. On the two coffee tables in front of the fire were sandwiches, snacks, and drinks the kids had ordered from the kitchens for supper.

"It's getting late…what's happened you think?" Brianna asked. She was eight with ebony hair and her father's blue eyes.

"Nothing to terrible I'm sure," Venus smiled at her niece.

"In any event it looks like we're sleeping in here tonight," Fredrick replied as he set up a different game to play with Guinevere and six year old Jacob. Jacob had muddy red hair and blue green eyes.

"Possibly," Venus nodded as the portrait hole opened and Katherine came in with a little suitcase.

"Hey kids you being good for Aunt Venus?" Katherine smiled.

The Dumbledore children could tell something was up.

"Yes," Fredrick nodded.

"Granny did Hermione have the baby?" Carrie asked coming toward her grandmother.

"Yes baby. A pretty little girl," Katherine smiled patting the child's head.

"But we can't leave yet can we?" Brianna asked.

"No sweet heart. You'll have to stay here…you can have a slumber party with Aunt Venus and stay up later if you like," Katherine smiled setting down the suitcase, "Everyone's pajamas and toothbrushes are in this."

"Why can't we go back?" Jacob asked.

"Well…turns out your mummy is going to have the babies early," Katherine stated.

"But…but it's too soon!" Carrie exclaimed and the elder kids became worried as the three youngest looked confused.

"Hush now," Katherine called loudly.

"Now true it is early but babies come when they come. Now its possible mummy and the babies might go to St. Mungo's with me later. If so grandpa has agreed to stay and will bring you all to the hospital. If not we'll both come and get you tomorrow okay?" Katherine smiled.

"Okay," the children nodded.

"Good now I have to get back. Be good babies and mummy and daddy said to tell you they love," She waved.

"Well…let's break out twister then," Venus clapped.

"Yeah!" the Dumbledore children exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

_This is gryffindorprincess' Secret Santa gift. I hope she has a very Merry Christmas and this is to her liking!_

_Oh and I couldn't help myself I had to throw in some of my OCs._

_**Chapter 5: The Dumbledore Babies**_

_Hermione- 9 months along……………………Minerva- 7 months along_

It was not how Minerva had wanted to spend her Christmas Eve but it was the way it was going. She was lying in bed panting heavily as she was going through what was quickly becoming a hard birth.

"What is it tonight all of these kids are just testing my nerves or something!?" Katherine sighed as she was at the end of the bed.

"I don't bloody care!" Minerva hissed.

"Evidently these kids are going to be very hardheaded stubborn children," Stewart stated.

"Merlin help us all," Katherine sighed.

"You're doing great Mina. Just remember what the end result is," Albus stated as he rubbed her back and kissed her head.

"Albus…shut up," Minerva snapped back handed him and hitting his nose.

The two parents tried not to laugh because Minerva always caused Albus some kind of harm when she was in labor. It was why his nose now looked like it been broken three times!

"Yes dear," Albus sighed rubbing his sore nose.

"Mother….aghh mother are far am I?" Minerva panted.

"You've been fully dilated a few minutes now I was waiting for you to stop beating the poor headmaster," Katherine stated.

"What!?" Minerva exclaimed through gritted teeth.

"Minerva…my darling…shut up and push!" Katherine snapped.

Minerva glared as she bore down and pushed on her next contraction as hard as she could.

* * *

Severus watched his beautiful wife and equally beautiful child as they slept. The Snapes had decided to name their little girl Sabrina Minerva.

As he watched them Hermione's eyes fluttered open and she smiled a sleepy smile at her husband.

"Hey," Severus whispered leaning closer from his chair.

"Hey," she smiled softly still holding the baby.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Still tired but happy," she smiled, "Severus…do you think you could check on Minerva?"

"I was thinking about that too," Severus nodded, "go back to sleep and I'll go."

Hermione nodded smiling as he kissed her head and quietly left the room. Hermione easily fell back asleep cuddling her new baby.

* * *

"It's a boy!" Katherine stated holding up a chubby baby that was screaming its heart out.

"A boy!" Albus beamed proudly as Stewart took the baby to clean and weigh it.

"Hey I came to see how everything's going in here," Severus replied sticking his head in.

"Oh it is going normal. Min's homicidal and Katherine is almost schizophrenic again," Stewart quipped, "And we have a quite large boy here."

"I see," Severus nodded.

"You see nothing you egotistical male!" Minerva shouted grabbing a book on the night stand and tossing it at Severus.

"Whoa!" Katherine called as she grabbed the book just inches before it hit Severus, "Mina this is a book I loaned you I don't want it ruined!"

"Oh shut up!" Minerva cried out as she felt another contraction.

"Round two!" Stewart stated trying to get the screaming baby to calm down.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gryffindor Tower all the children were sleeping in sleeping bags around the common room with Guinevere and Venus sharing the biggest couch.

"Aunt Venus do you like being the baby of everyone?" Guinny asked.

"Sometimes. Of course I always thought being a middle child one of the best places," Venus replied running a hand through her niece's hair.

"Why?" Guinevere asked.

"Well being the oldest and youngest means that mummy and daddy always watch you. The thing about being the middle kids is that you can sometimes fly under the radar," Venus explained.

"Oh you mean like how Uncle Brandon and Aunt Annette get away with pranks?" Guinny asked.

"Exactly," Venus laughed kissing the girl's head.

"Then baby not being the baby won't be so bad," Guinevere stated.

"It might just be a great thing for you," Venus stated.

"Night Aunt Venus," Guinevere sighed snuggling into the woman.

"Night sweetie," Venus smiled shutting her eyes.

* * *

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF MERLIN!!!" Minerva screamed and pushed with all her might.

"It's a g…" Katherine's voice was cut off as ran into the bathroom shutting the door without another word.

"Mo-mother? Father what's happened? Where's my baby?" Minerva panted.

"I um…I'm not sure sweetie," Stewart replied, "but let's focus on this healthy boy right now while I clean up everything."

He put the boy in Albus' arms as he started cleaning the mess with Severus' help.

"Albus what's wrong? It was a girl I know it…what's wrong with her?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know Mina but I'll find out," Albus replied placing the boy in his mother's arms.

Albus crossed the room to the bathroom and found the door locked so he knocked.

"Katherine? Katherine what's going on?" Albus called.

"Go away!" Katherine snapped.

"Katherine what's wrong with my child!?" Albus snapped.

"Damn it Albus I said go away!" Katherine's voice repeated.

It seemed hours later but really only minutes. Minerva sat in bed in a white nightdress feeding her son and trying not to think the worst. Albus, Stewart, and even Severus were pacing the room anxious.

The bathroom door clicking had everyone snapping their heads toward it hoping for the best and fearing the worst. The door opened and Katherine came out holding a bundle of swaddling cloth that was a fair bit smaller than the boy Minerva had.

"Well folks it appears we now have three babies born on Christmas Eve. Some present eh?" Katherine smiled looking up from the bundle she held.

"You mean she…she's okay?" Minerva asked with tears in her eyes.

"A little touch and go for a bit because she wasn't breathing properly but she's fine now," Katherine smiled and gave the baby to Albus.

"Congratulations," Severus smiled, "I'll tell Hermione."

"Wait…what did you named the baby?" Katherine asked, "for the birth certificate you know…and my own curiosity."

"Oh well we named her Sabrina…Sabrina Minerva and we were hoping Minerva and Albus would be godparents," Severus stated.

"We'd love to," Albus beamed, "Provided the favor is returned on the twins."

"We'd be honored," Severus nodded.

"So what do I call my new grandchildren?" Stewart asked rubbing his hands together.

"The boy we'll call Harry Severus…and the girl Hermione Katherine," Albus stated.

"I like that," Minerva nodded.

"Named after your favorite students…I like that too," Katherine nodded.

"Well kids Merry Christmas," Stewart laughed deeply.

"Merry Christmas," the professors and Katherine echoed.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is gryffindorprincess' Secret Santa gift. I hope she has a very Merry Christmas and this is to her liking!_

_Oh and I couldn't help myself I had to throw in some of my OCs._

_**Epilogue: 5 years later….**_

"Well here we are five years later," Stewart grinned as he stood with a glass of wine.

"I look around me and I see three little children who gave their mothers and Katherine a hell of a hard time getting here but in the end it all worked out."

THe whole of the family and extended family was there to celebrate the three children's birthdays. All branches of the great tree.

Little Hermione sat on her namesake's lap smiling with her black curls and green eyes shining.

Little Harry was also sitting on his namesake's lap who had come with his wife Ginny and their three children for the birthday party.

Sabrina sat in her father's lap glaring at James Sirius Potter as the boy tried to dip Guinevere's pigtails in ink.

For the past five year the children celebrated their birthday on Christmas Eve and then Christmas that morning and it was always together. The Dumbledore twins and Snape child were very close and some said were even a new Golden Trio in the making; except for the fact that neither child was as thick as Ron.

"Yes it worked out and now we have three children that still give their mothers and Katherine trouble," Katherine quipped standing by her husband.

All the older children and adults laughed at her dig.

"But we wouldn't change a thing. We love you Sabrina, Hermione, and Harry. You three have a great future for certain," Katherine saluted as everyone raised their glasses.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted.

"Thank you!" the three answered causing everyone to laugh.

"Time for cake!" Jacob and Samuel stated.

The family laughed again as Minerva started dishing out the large cake that was in the shape of Hogwarts Castle…the birth place of the new Trio!

**THE END**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS GRYFFINDORPRINCESS!**


End file.
